


Having Kids With Triple H Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [49]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Having Kids With Triple H Would Include

_-Hunters already had kids so he knows what he is doing._

_-Unless you already had a kid from a previous relationship._

**-** _Hunter would be so happy when you tell him that you were pregnant._

_-Beaming with happiness, even announcing it to the world and yours/his family + friends._

_-Helping you through the pregnancy._

_-Being there for their births._

_-Though he kind of panics a bit but he hides it._

_-Holding your hand as you start pushing._

_-Announcing the birth of yours and his baby on social media plus posting a picture of the baby._

_-Helping you out with the baby._

_-His kids meeting the baby. Plus if you have kids then your kids meeting the baby._

_-Hunter is the cool dad though he does be serious when he wants to._

_-He’d be so happy when you’s all come to WWE, especially NXT._

_-Taking them to WWE shows, mainly NXT._

_-He’s a proud papa._

_-Going on family vacations._

_-Taking them to school/picking them up from school when he is home._

_-Movie marathons._

_-Skyping/ FaceTiming them when he’s away working. Though he mostly FaceTimes._

_-Family game night._

_-Going to the cinemas {movie theatre} to see the latest family-friendly movie, and Disney movie + superhero movie._

_-Going camping sometimes when he is home. Plus glamping in the backyard._

_-Getting a family pet._

_-Hunter loves interacting with his kids._

_-Going bowling and ice skating._

_-Going to the park._

_-Playing board games/ card games._

_-Hunter tucking the kids into bed at night._

_-Helping you out at home, when he is at home._

_-Going out for ice cream._

_-Hunter letting them eat ice cream before bedtime._

_-Going to kid-friendly concerts._

_-Taking the kids to the zoo._

_-Taking them to a museum._

_-Going to the beach._

_-Celebrating Christmas when it comes around._

_-Family selfies._

_-When he is away though you take photos/videos of the kids and send them to him._

_-Going fishing._

_-Putting a jigsaw puzzle together._

_-Hunter and you telling them bedtime stories._

_-Stargazing._

_-Bike rides._

_-Hunter and you teaching them things._

_-Baking together._

_-The kids running their hands over Hunters head giggling while doing it._


End file.
